


Chaos at ShinRa

by OhJay



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith's daughter, F/M, Zack's daughter, next generation OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhJay/pseuds/OhJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's take your kid to work day, and Zack decides to bring his daughter Angel to ShinRa for a little while. Insanity ensues. Oneshot, sort of sequel to What A SOLDIER Has To Do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos at ShinRa

It all started as a perfectly normal day. The sun was shining brightly around Midgar, the birds were singing, and children were laughing as they ran along the streets on their way to school. Most people would wake up and see the signs that it was going to be a good day for everyone. But for Sephiroth, it was hell.

It was bad enough that he had been woken up early by his three brothers Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz all yelling at each other about who knows what. But then, after he had broken them up, he discovered that they were out of coffee. That meant that he was going to have to get the awful stuff at work, or stand in line for several minutes at the Star Bucks down the street.

To add to his already horrible morning, he also discovered that Yazoo had used the last of his conditioner during his morning shower. This resulted in his hair being unbearably tangled, and him spending almost an hour trying to brush it all out. Before he knew it, he was late for work before he even left the [apartment](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7880437/1/Chaos-At-ShinRa).

He cursed under his breath as he walked into ShinRa angrily minutes later, knowing that this was just going to be one of those days, but was glad that it couldn't get much worse. Little did he know, of course, what was to come.

"SEPHYYYYYYYYYY!"

He flinched when he got a hug from behind without any further warning, and looked down to see Zack's five year old daughter clinging to him happily. His eye twitched, and he prayed to the Goddess that this was all some sort of nightmare that he was about to wake up from.

He heard Zack chuckling behind him, and narrowed his eyes at him as he walked over casually, obviously amused by the situation.

"Zackary," Sephiroth began, not trying to hold back the anger in his voice. "What. Is. She. Doing. Here?"

"It's national Take-Your-Kid-To-Work day, Seph," he answered calmly.

Sephiroth's eye twitched again, and he suddenly wanted to find out who had come up with such a day and stab them repeatedly. Whoever it was had obviously never dealt with children before, or had a good lock on their office door.

"This isn't really the place for kids, Zack."

"Relax. I'm just gonna show her around for a bit, then I'm dropping her off at Cloud's so she can play with the kids."

He was relieved to learn that Angel wouldn't be around for long, and he did remember that he had a lock on his office door, so as long as he holed himself up in there for the next couple hours with his [coffee and](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7880437/1/Chaos-At-ShinRa) paperwork he would be fine.

"Alright, just PLEASE keep her out of my office."

"Sure thing, Seph."

"And could you tell her to let go?" he asked quickly, getting more irritated the longer she held on to him.

"But I wanna [braid your hair](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7880437/1/Chaos-At-ShinRa) again!" she whined loudly, making the employees walking by stop and stare for a moment.

"Zack..." he warned, his patience growing dangerously thin.

"Come on Angel, I'll show you where they make materia."

That, of course, got her interested, and she let go of Sephiroth in a heartbeat to follow her father. Sephiroth sighed then calmly but quickly walked to his office, where he proceeded to lock the door tightly and barricade it with a chair. He wasn't coming out until Angel was gone.

* * *

"Pretty..." Angel said to herself as she held the brand new Thunder materia.

They had just walked in when the scientists had just finished making it for another SOLDIER. While Zack was rooting through his pockets, looking for the mako stone he had picked up on a recent mission, so that she could see the actual process. Of course, that required taking his eyes off her for a few moments, and so no one noticed as she picked up the materia right off the table to examine it.

Zack flinched when he heard the spell go off, and immediately glanced around for Angel to make sure she was alright. He spotted her standing in the middle of the room with the materia still in her hands, and the machine next beside her was completely fried.

"Oops..."

Zack sighed. The money for repairs would no doubt come out of his paycheck, but he could take on some extra missions to make up for it. He mentally hit himself for not keeping a closer eye on her, but also convinced himself that it could've been much worse. It could've been a Fire materia, or even a summon that she could've picked up. He shivered, thinking of the disaster that could've caused, and made a mental note to keep all his materia in a box on a high self so that there weren't going to be any little accidents at home.

_Now I know what Angeal felt like..._

If he remembered correctly, he had gotten banned from using materia numerous times when he was a young SOLDIER.

* * *

"What's that?" Angel asked as she stood up on the seat so she could peer over Genesis' shoulder.

"A book," He answered flatly, wishing that Zack would hurry up in the bathroom so he wouldn't have to watch over her.

"What's it about?"

"It's a sad story," he said, not taking his eyes off the precious pages of his copy of Loveless.

"Then why are you reading it?"

"Because it's good."

"Does it have any pictures?"

"No."

"Sounds boring."

His eye twitched. Kids had no appreciation for good literature, but then again, neither did Zack. He continued reading, glad that she had finally fallen silent. He glanced next to him for a moment just to make sure she hadn't run off somewhere, and saw her just sitting quietly next to him as she swung her legs. Satisfied, he went back to reading.

_Poke._

"Yes?" he asked as he glanced over to her once more.

"Nothing," she said cheerfully.

So he turned back to his book.

_Poke._

"What?" he asked, still keeping his eyes on the page.

"Is it a long book?"

"Yes."

Silence...

_Poke._

He just decided to try and ignore her.

_Poke. Poke poke poke...POKE!_

He had had enough. He snapped his book shut and put it away, then gently took Angel's hand and led her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Sephiroth's office."

* * *

Sephiroth sighed as he leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee. It had been about an hour since he had seen Zack and Angel, and so far he had some nice peace and quiet in his office. Of course, that was because of the lock and chair in front of the door, but that didn't matter. He was alone, and had silence to concentrate on his paperwork.

He stiffened when he heard footsteps approaching his door outside and reached for Masamune, ready to strike if someone had gotten past his little barricade, but nothing happened. He waited, perfectly still, for something to happen, but it never did. After a few minutes he finally relaxed, and went back to his work.

"There," Genesis muttered as he finally picked the lock.

Sephiroth froze and paled when he heard the lock click open, and in a flash Genesis flung the door open at full force, moving the chair in front of it, and gently pushed Angel inside.

"Tag, you're it."

Then he quickly slammed the door shut behind him and took off back up the hallway.

"Hi, Sephy!" she said cheerfully.

He groaned and banged his head on his desk, sending a few important papers flying.

"Where's your father?" he asked.

"In the bathroom," she told him. "Can I braid your hair now?" she asked.

"No," he said as he straightened out his papers.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because it's not manly."

"But your hair is all long and shiny like a girl."

He sighed. It was moments like these that he would briefly consider getting a hair cut...

"Fine. You can't braid it because I don't have a hair tie," he said.

"I have one!" she said cheerfully as she dug a bright pink sparkly ribbon out of her pocket.

His eye twitched when he saw it. No. Never again would he have his hair braided, not even in hell. Then he realized something. If Genesis could dump her on him, why couldn't he do the same to someone else? Liking the idea more and more every second, he stood up and decided to take action.

"Come with me, Angel," he said calmly.

"But what about me braiding your hair?" she asked.

"You can braid it later," he lied.

* * *

Peace and quiet, two of Hojo's favorite things that he needed to focus on his experiments. He was in the middle of his chemical mixing experiments, and needed to concentrate so he could get just the right amount into the test tubes.

It was that moment that Sephiroth burst through the door with Angel in his arms. Hojo blinked at him, watched as he set the child down, then left muttering "Tag, you're it."

This left Hojo even more confused, as well as annoyed. Not only did he hate children, but he hated people in his lab even more. Angel just stood there smiling quietly, so he figured he would finish his current experiment, then maybe experiment on her for a bit before throwing her out.

So his focus went back to his experiment. Of course, right when he was about to mix the chemicals Angel popped up right next to him.

"Whatcha' doing?" she asked gleefully.

Her suddenness startled him, causing him to pour much more of one chemical into the other. The explosion shook the whole floor.

"Cool..." she said before chuckling at Hojo's soot covered face.

"Are you alright, professor?" Tseng asked as he entered the lab with Reno. They had heard the explosion and had come to make sure everyone was alright.

"Get this brat out of here!" Hojo screamed shrilly as he picked up Angel and dumped her in Tseng's arms before shooing them all out.

Tseng blinked, wondering what in the world Zack's daughter was doing in a place like this.

"Where's your father?" he asked.

"Somewhere downstairs."

He sighed, then handed her over to Reno.

"I'm going to go look for him. You look after her, Reno."

"Oh, so I'm babysitting now?" Reno asked, rather annoyed.

"Can I braid your hair?" Angel asked as she lightly grabbed Reno's ponytail.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Zack shouted at Sephiroth, who bluntly ignored him and focused on the paperwork in front of him.

"Relax, Hojo will be to annoyed to do anything to her."

It was then when they heard the faint noise of the explosion on the floor above, and they both glanced up.

"And that's why you never leave her in a lab, Seph." Zack said.

"Just go get her and take her home," he said, going back to his paperwork.

Zack left his office a few moments later, but Sephiroth failed to notice the mischievous look Zack gave him before he left. Zack would have his revenge, and Sephiroth wouldn't have a clue about it.

* * *

"Reno!"

Reno quickly snapped awake, unaware that he had fallen asleep at his desk. He saw that Tseng was standing in front of him, arms folded across his chest as he gave him a disproving stare. Reno chuckled nervously, hoping that he wasn't in too much trouble...

"I told you to watch Angel."

He paled as he realized he had fallen asleep while he was keeping an eye on her. He had brought her back to his office, and had kindly given her some blank paper and a few pens to scribble on while he got some of his paperwork done. Sometime afterwards he had apparently dosed off.

He quickly glanced around, hoping that she had stayed in the room and hadn't wandered off somewhere when she got bored. He sighed in relief when he saw her curled up on the couch, fast asleep, but then saw that when she had ran out of paper to draw on she had grabbed the documents from his desk and scribbled on the back of those, then decided to tape and staple them to the walls.

"It could've been worse," Reno commented, not knowing that Angel had braided his hair and stuck a few ribbons in it that she brought with her while he was asleep.

"You're still cleaning it all up."

Reno groaned, but lightened up a bit when Zack came in moments later and picked her up.

"Please tell me you're not bringing her back here again."

"If I do, I'll keep a closer eye on her," he promised. "Maybe I'll even get Cloud to drag his son along next year."

Reno groaned, and buried his face in his desk.

"I'm never having kids..."

* * *

At the end of the work day, Sephiroth barricaded his office door, and cautiously peaked outside. Seeing that hardly anyone at all was still around, and Zack and Angel were nowhere in sight, he sighed from relief and made his way home.

However, as soon as he stepped inside, he saw that all three of his brothers were curiously huddled around the computer. Once they saw him, they snickered at him softly and turned back to the screen. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly made his way over to them, and shoved them aside to see what they were looking at.

It was his facebook page, but what had them laughing was the new photo someone had posted of him in the bathroom with his hair tightly braided with sparkly bows tied in it. His eye twitched as Yazoo and Kadaj could no longer contain their laughter. He glanced down to see that it already had a few thousand likes, and a couple hundred comments and shares. Even if he untagged himself and took it down it had probably already made its way around the internet. He was going to kill Zack for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this -_- I started it a while ago, then forgot about it and came back to it for Kawa's contest again. Like I said it's sort of a sequel to What A SOLDIER Has To Do but I tried to make it so you didn't HAVE to read that one first. Hopefully I suceeded there...
> 
> If you like my cute little OC Angel and want to see more of her I'm open to ideas ^_^


End file.
